Last Kiss
by Dennef-Ronnell
Summary: Sin querer, mientras estaba hundida en sus recuerdos, sus pies la habían guiado al lugar en donde, desde hace mes y medio, yacía su amado descansando eternamente. AU/ sin magia


**Este es mi primer Dramione... llenó de DEMASIADA miel para mi gusto, pero asi salió aunque ya llevaba un tiempo escribiendola xD , ****pido paciencia por ser el primero.**

**Es un Total AU y sin magia: no Hogwarts, no casas y claro, las personalidades son diferentes.**

**Espero les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Harry potter no me pertenece, ese magico y maravillo mundo, asi como sus personajes, son propiedad de mi querida J.K. Rowling (u3u)**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Kiss<strong>

La bruma de la mañana cubría las frías calles del lugar. Con las primeras luces del alba la niebla se mantenía aún al ras del suelo, cubriendo con aire fantasmagórico aquella lúgubre ciudad.

Entre la niebla, la silueta de una figura se perdía mientras que a su paso amargos sollozos se dejaban oír. El cabello, largo y castaño, se mecía al compás de sus frágiles pasos, el hermoso vestido blanco sencillo de encaje, bailaba con suavidad movido por la brisa otoñal que barría las calles. Por el rostro de la muchacha fluían gruesas gotas saladas que descendían desde sus ojos marrones y se precipitaban al vacío tras recorrer sus mejillas rosadas.

A su mente volvía una y otra vez el recuerdo de lo acontecido aquella amarga noche de octubre, hace casi un mes, lo cual no hacía más que dañar el ya deteriorado corazón de la joven.

Su amor, Draco Malfoy, había muerto. Aunque sabía que era una realidad se negaba a aceptarlo; simplemente no era capaz de superar su muerte y seguir adelante. Siempre terminaba perdida en sus recuerdos y haciéndose más daño.

Los últimos meses pasados habían sido maravillosos, Draco y ella estaban juntos en su pequeño mundo de amor, nada más importaba, ni siquiera la enfermedad que desde hace años cargaba el joven, o al menos eso quiso pensar. Durante meses nada perturbó su felicidad. Sin embargo, dos meses atrás, a mediados de agosto, Draco sufrió una recaída. Tan solo fueron dos meses, dos horribles y angustiosos meses, en los que Draco había luchado con todo por seguir adelante, por vivir, por poder tener un futuro junto a ella. Por desgracia, a veces las cosas no son como uno quisiera. La enfermedad había terminado con las defensas de Draco y éste terminó por sucumbir ante ellas, ya sin fuerzas para continuar con esa lucha que mantenía desde niño.

Sus ojos volvieron a desbordarse en lágrimas sin poder ni querer hacer nada por evitarlo. Los recuerdos de aquel último beso la acosaban…

_**Flash Back**_

_Silenciosas lágrimas descendían por su rostro mientras contemplaba a la persona amada, postrado en aquella cama de hospital._

_-Granger, no llores – susurró el rubio con la voz ronca a la vez que la veía con infinito amor._

_Hermione lo miró con dolor pero se esforzó por regalarle una bella sonrisa, aunque no duró mucho. Se sentí incapaz de sonreír después de haber hablado con el médico y que ése le dijera que, por desgracia, su amado ya no tenía esperanza._

_-Amor, yo siempre voy a estar contigo – afirmó Draco, mirándola con sus ojos grises llenos de tranquilidad, él sabía que iba a morir, pero no tenía miedo._

_-Draco… - sollozó la castaña, arrodillándose junto a la cama del chico para quedar a su altura y poder abrazarle._

_-Hermione, siempre te cuidaré, no importa dónde esté. Pero quiero que me prometas que seguirás adelante – dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba el desordenado cabello de la muchacha, que lloraba amargamente sobre su pecho._

_-No digas eso Draco Malfoy, no hables así, vas a salir de ésta, vamos a estar juntos – respondía Hermione con voz ahoga a causa del llanto. Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Su Hermione podía ser tan terca a veces._

_La chica estaba destrozada, le partía el alma verlo así: tan débil, su cabello sin brillo, la piel amarillenta y con esas grandes ojeras…todo aquello se lo decía, su amado no lo iba a conseguir… No lo había conseguido. Ya era demasiado tarde._

_-Prométemelo Princesa, por favor, lo necesito – volvió a pedir Draco, levantando el rostro de Hermione y contemplando aquellos ojos marrones, que desde un inicio lo habían cautivado – Por favor._

_-Está bien Draco, te lo prometo – susurró finalmente, sin dejar de derramar lagrimas._

_Draco sonrió con una mezcla de tranquilidad y felicidad. Lentamente juntó sus labios con los de Hermione, brindándole un dulce y cálido beso llenó de amor._

_El último beso compartido, pues pocas horas después, Draco Malfoy dejó de respirar… y de existir._

_**End Flash Back**_

Sin querer, mientras estaba hundida en sus recuerdos, sus pies la habían guiado al lugar en donde, desde hace mes y medio, yace su amado descansando eternamente. Caminó por entre la bruma hasta llegar a la tumba de su amor perdido.

-Draco – murmuró, mirando aquella piedra fría – voy a seguir adelante, tal y como te lo prometí; no solo por la promesa que te hice, sino por nuestro pequeño que viene en camino – dijo, acariciando su , todavía, plano vientre, mientras una triste y melancólica sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>y se acabó, hasta llegó mi lado cursi...jajajajajajaja<strong>

**nos leemos luego!**


End file.
